bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 153
! |romaji= Henshin! |cover= Mirio Togata Eri Izuku Midoriya Kai Chisaki Sir Nighteye Shota Aizawa |volume= 17 |pages= 18 |date= September 18, 2017 |issue= 42, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 75 |previous= Chapter 152 |next= Chapter 154 }} !|Henshin!}} is the one hundred and fifty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Having dealt with and defeated Joi Irinaka, the Heroes and Police Force decided on their next course of action; Sir Nighteye had located Eri's room and the detective ordered Joi to change the labyrinth. However, Joi was unresponsive due to the drug he had taken to boost his Quirk. Shota Aizawa stated that Joi no longer had the power to manipulate the labyrinth and commented that Himiko Toga and Jin Bubaigawara of the League of Villains were lurking somewhere. Joi cursed Himiko and Twice's betrayal; Sir Nighteye asked Joi about the location of the other members of the League, but Joi did not know and promised that when he found them, he would kill them. Sir Nighteye concluded that only Himiko and Twice were in the vicinity. The Police Force stood on guard preparing for Himiko and Twice in case they returned, while the detective declared that they could not ignore them. As Shota tried deciding on the best course of action, Ken Takagi told them to leave the League of Villains to the Police Force and rescue Eri. The Police Force agreed on Ken's plan; Ken volunteered to stay and keep Joi in check since he was in no condition to move around. Ken reminded them of everyone else who was buying time for them and told them not to waste it. Sir Nighteye, Izuku, and Shota immediately headed out while Izuku promised Ken to rescue Eri. Ken thought back to the meeting and noted that he had not been putting down the U.A. High School students. Ken has a wife four years younger than him and at the end of last year, they finally had the child they had always dreamed of having. In actual fact, similar to how he cares for his newborn child, Ken was concerned for the safety of the U.A. students because at the end of the day, a child is still just a child. But after seeing them in action, Ken was relieved to know that the U.A. students were fine enough Heroes that put them to shame. Ken decided to hold Izuku to his promise and that Sir Nighteye take responsibility. Seeing that the Heroes and the Police Force were gone, Himiko and Twice came out of hiding. While wanting to see Izuku badly injured again, Himiko wanted to make Kai Chisaki pay. Twice whispered some idea into Himiko's ear, and she though that Tomura Shigaraki would be quite pleased with it. She hoped that whatever the conclusion was between the Heroes and the Shie Hassaikai, they would all be injured and tired at the end. When Izuku, Shota, and Sir Nighteye reached a wall, behind which was their objective, Izuku smashes the wall and they come running through. Izuku sees Chisaki and delivers a One For All: Full Cowl punch to his arm. Izuku's enhanced punch sends Chisaki flying back; Shota tells Sir Nighteye to secure Eri. Sir Nighteye is amazed that Mirio Togata has been fighting all by himself against the boss of the Shie Hassaikai and his closest aides by himself and not only managed to defeat the aides as well as injuring Chisaki but on top of all that, managed to rescue Eri. Sir Nighteye grabs hold of Mirio and Eri. A proud Sir Nighteye praises and congratulates Mirio for everything that he has done. Izuku and Shota charge at the injured Chisaki; Chisaki tries using his Quirk but to no avail as Shota has disabled it with his Quirk. Cornered with nowhere to run, a distressed Chisaki orders Chronostasis to wake up. Shota notices something approaching them and pushes Izuku aside; Shota's shoulder is struck by a minute hand that is emanating from Chronostasis's head. Chronostasis reveals that his Quirk allows him to manifest a minute hand and anyone struck by it will have their movements slowed. Chisaki is glad that Chronostasis has woken up; he was able to heal Chronostasis when Mirio kicked Chronostasis towards him and during that moment he fixed his head. Shota is forced to blink due to the cut from Chronostasis, which allows Chisaki to use his Quirk again. Chisaki belittles the Heroes' efforts as he constructs massive spikes from the ground, which stalls Izuku and Shota. Chisaki refuses to allow his plans to be ruined by the Heroes. Chisaki knows that Shin Nemoto also wants him to succeed and approaches him. Chisaki thanks Shin for everything he has done for him and knows full well that he will gladly die for his sake. Chisaki uses his Quirk and destroys both himself and Shin. Chisaki and Shin's deconstructed bodies reconstruct and fuse together with Chisaki, much to Izuku's horror. Chisaki admits that Mirio was stronger than him but his efforts will all be in vain. The fused and transformed Chisaki appears, looking monstrous and grotesque with sharp bird like arms from his shoulder blades and his original arms becoming larger with sharp claws. The transformed Chisaki declares that Eri will be returning to him. Quick References Chapter Notes * Joi Irinaka is restrained by the heroes and the police. * Ken Takagi convinces Izuku, Shota, and Nighteye to continue after Eri and leave the League of Villains to the Police Force. He also volunteers to stay behind and watch over Joi. ** It is revealed that Ken has a wife four years younger than him and they finally had a child. ** It is also revealed that Ken's attitude to the UA students is because he was worried for them as students, but now has chosen to put his faith in them. * Chronostasis wakes up and attacks Shota with his Quirk. ** It is revealed that Overhaul healed Chronostasis when Mirio threw him at him. ** Chronostasis' Quirk is explained. * Overhaul fuses with Shin Nemoto, transforming into a grotesque form as he prepares to fight Izuku. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 153 fr:Chapitre 153